Barty Crouch Junior Origins Explained
by fuRyy
Summary: A little bit of Barty Crouch gonna be more.


Barty Crouch Junior was born in to the pureblood Crouch family. His father was a man named Barty Crouch who he was named after and his mother mrs. crouch was described as a wispy looking who dearly loved her son. While he was growing up his father was obsessed with his job at the Ministry of Magic and his pursuit of catching dark wizards as head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement along with voting up a good reputation to become Minister for magic one day he was very well respected. And many of you will believed that he would one day be Minister for magic because of the job Barty senior didn't pay much attention to his son which may have had an influence on Barty juniors choices later in life.

Barty jr. grew up and eventually went to school little is known about his schooling but it is known that he received 12 o WL so he was a good student. If we were take a guess as to what house he was in I think would be a fair to say that he was in Slytherin, because he possessed many qualities that Slytherin thought, so important and especially because he was from a pureblood family which is the most important quality that Sylvan wanted in his stundents. Barty jr. joined Voldemort more in his late teens and got his official death eater mark when Voldemort fell at the hands of Harry Potter.

Barty Jr. and three others Bellatrix Lestrange, Bastion Lestrange, and Rudolph Asst escape capture from the ministry for some time in that time the four went after Frank Longbottom and at dark wizard catcher who was also in the Order of the Phoenix Dumbledore's alliance to fight Voldemort and his Death Eaters. They tortured him thinking that he had information of the Voldemort and what happened to their master. When he refused to talk they tortured his wife Alice Longbottom, both were tortured so severly that they were tortured into insanity making them essentially like vegetables. This was a special tragic because they had a young son named Neville Longbottom who would grow up not knowing what his parents really were like before they where tortured. The Longbottom's were very popular and many people were extremely upset at the situation and even shared when the four were sentenced to life in Azkaban. The trial itself was a big ordeal.

Barty Crouch Jr. senior had made it his life's work to lock up dark wizards and to build up a good reputation for becoming Minister for magic, all of that changed during this trial. However when his reputation was tarnished as his son a supposed Dark Wizards stood before him and he was described as a boy in his late teen who looked nothing short of petrified hoping to keep his reputation intact, he treated his son like any other dark wizards. He ignored his son's fleas as his wife and mother to his son sat in the stands crying ''father I didn't, I swear it, Father, don't send me back to the dementors,'' said Barty Jr. When Barty senior asked the jury to decide, it was unanimous decision and every member raised their hands Barty Jr. then cried out to his mother ''No! Mother, no! I didn't do it, I didn't do it, I didn't know! Don't send me there, don't let him!'' Barty Jr. was trying to fight the Dementors and yelled out one time to his father ''I'm your son!'' And Barty senior said ''You're no son of mine. Take them away and may they rot there.'' These words may Mrs. Crouch give a gasp and faint.

The first few days in Azkaban Barty Jr. screamed for his mother but eventually he stopped due to the Dementors depressive influence. Barty Jr. was already in poor health when he got there according to Sirius Black and his time in there with a Dementors made his health even poorer. After this dramatic showing and how weak, and scared he seemed you would think that Barty Jr. really was innocent, but in reality he was one of Voldemort's most loyal followers. After about a year Barty Jr. being locked up, his mother was dying and she asked Barty senior to save their son as a last favor to her. But Barty Jr. later said that the reason why he did this was because he loved her as he had never loved me.

Mr. and Mrs. Crouch went to visit Barty Jr. an Azkaban and give him a draft apologies potion containing his mother's hair. Then Mrs. Crouch took a draught the Polyjuice potion with her son's hair in it and they switched places. They got away with it because the Dementors are blind and they sensed one healthy and one dying person entering, and felt one healty and one dying person leaving. Mrs. Crouch died shortly afther the switch took place. She was careful to drink the Polyjuice potion until the very ends, she was buried with her son's name and apprearance. And everyone believed that Barty Crouch Jr. was dead. Barny Jr. then staged Mrs. Crouches death in a quiet private funeral, but the grave was actually empty. The Crouches being a pure blood family had a house elf named Winkie who nursed Barny Jr. back to health. Barty senior used the Imperius curse on his son a curse that gives you control over the person making them do whatever you want. The Imperius cursed was used to subdue Barty Jr. and to keep him under control. Barty Jr. was forced to wear invisibility cloak night and day, and was always with Winkie who was his keeper and caretaker. Winky pity Barty Jr. and persuaded Barty senior to give his son occasional treats and rewards for his good behavior. As Barty Jr. got stronger and stronger, he started to think about finding his master and to help return him to power.

One day a woman named Bertha Jorkins, who worked for Barty senior in the ministry of magic, came to the house of papers for Barty senior to sign. Winkie told her that mr. Crouch wasn't there and went back to Barty Jr. Bertha heard Winkie talking to someone and she went to investigate and discovered Barty Jr. who had supposedly died in Azkaban years ago. Barty senior covered it up by putting very powerful memory charm on her to make her forget what he seen, but he made it too powerful and it ended up damaging her memory permanently. Making Bertha have a reputation of being rather slow. Winky talked to Barty senior about allowing Barty Jr. to go to the Quidditch World Cup and it tooks months of persuading, but eventually he agreed. It was the first time that he had left the house in years and he loved Quidditch as a boy so this was a big deal. He had to go in the invisibility cloak and Winky and Barty Jr. went to the top box where Harry and his friends were as well. Winky told everyone that she was saving the seat next door for Barty senior, but really Barty Jr. was sitting there under the invisibility cloak, making it look like the seat was empty. Unknown to Barty senior and Winky, Barty Jr. was grown stronger and becoming more and more like himself, and when he was in the box the World Cup he said ''it was like waking from a deep sleep.'' While in the box of the World Cup, he saw Harry's wand sticking out of his pocket so he took it, he had not been allowed to have a wand since before he went to Azkaban. Winky didn't see this because she was afraid heights and her face was covered in her hands. After the game Winky and Barty Jr. went to the tent and then they heard a group of Death Eaters causing a huge scene and tourting the muggle caretaker who owned the lands. These were the Death Eaters that escaped going to Azkaban and that Barty Jr. thought were unloyal to the Dark Lord. He wanted to punish them for giving up on their master so he cast the dark mark in the sky to scare them. Ministry agents came to the scene of the crime where the mark was cast, and standing there out in the open was Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and Winky, and Barty Jr. hidden behind bushes. Barty Jr. still in his invisibility cloak. The ministry agents shot stunning spells at Harry, Ron, and Hermione some of which were shot into the bushes where Barty Jr. and Winky were stunned. Amos Diggory went into the bushes and saw only Winky, because Barty Jr. was still under the invisibility cloak. Barty senior waited for the other ministry agents to leave and when they did he went to look for his son where they had found Winky, he found him and put the Imperius curse back on him. Barty senior fired Winky publicly after she had failed him and also he had to do someting so his reputation wouldn't be ruined any more than it already was. it was just Barty senior and Barty Jr. after that.

One night a little bit after the Quidditch World Cup Voldemort came to the Crouch house in the arms of Peter Pettigrew, after he had find out that Barty Jr. was still alive. He find this out by torturing Bertha Jorking and getting through the memory charms that Barty senior had put on here and she told Voldemort all about Barty Jr. being alive, and he find out that Aleister or mad-eye Moody was teaching at Hogwarts. And of the Triwizard Tournament was taking place that year at Hogwarts. Voldemort put Barty senior under the Imperius curse which was a great delight to Barty Jr. Voldemort made Barty senior act natural and go about his ministry business as usual and forced them to free his son. Voldemort then asked Barty Jr. if he was willing to risk everyting for him, and Barty Jr. did not hesitate to say yes. Voldemort devised the plan from the information that he had gotten from Bertha Jorking. When he relied on Barty Jr. being stationed at Hogwarts all year. To make sure this was happen Peter Pettigrew and Barty Jr. prepared Polyjuice potion before hands and went to Moody's house, and although Moody put up a good fight, they were able to subdue him and lock him in his own trunk. They took some of his hair and added to the potion, then they took his fake leg and his fake magical eye and Barty Jr. became mad-eye Moody.

Arthur Weasley came to the scene of the crime. After the muggle neighbours heard the disturbance and called the muggle police. Barty Jr. disguised as a Moody, told Arthur that he had heard someone and he shot spells all around trying to hit intruder. And everyone just thought that Moody was being his normal paranoid self, after so many years fighting dark wizards. Barty Jr. then packed everything including the trunk with the real mad-eye in it and went to teach at Hogwarts. Bart Jr. question the real mad-eye to find out all about his past and learn his habits so that he could succesfully fool everyone including Dumbledore a longtime friend of Moody's. When questioning him, he find out that Moody only drinks out of a hip flask, because he's paranoid after being an Order for to long, that someone will poison his drink. So Barty Jr. used that flask to put the Polyjuice potion in to ensure he would never turn back into his normal self and take the Polyjuice potion every hour. He kept the real Moody alive so he could take chunks of his hair to put in the Polyjuice potion, when he ran out of the potion he stole the ingredients to make it from Snape's office. One night Harry almost discovered a secret through the Marauders Map, he thought he saw Barty senior at Snape's office. When Barty Jr. was stealing ingredient into the Polyjuice potion, because they had the same name, Harry just assumed it was a Barty senior, and not his son. Barty Jr. used his authority as Harry's teacher to take the Marauders Map from him to ensure his cover wouldn't be blown. Part of the plan that Voldemort made, was to make Harry play in the Triwizard Tournament, so Moody put Harry's name in the Goblet of Fire under a different school than the three competing ensuring that he would be picked. Through the school year he fought off anyone that could threaten to hurt Harry, because he knew his master needed him in good health.

For the first task for the Triwizard Tournament he nudged Hagrid to show Harry the dragons, to help Harry be prepared for the first task. He then made Harry realize the only way he would be able to beat the dragon was if he flew on the broomstick, which ensured Harry's victory in the first task. When the second task came, Moody gave Neville a book on plants to show Harry gillyweed which is a way that he could breath under the water for a long period of time, which he had to do for his task. Unfortunately he didn't take into account, Harry not asking everyone he knew for help. So Harry didn't ask Neville as Barty Jr. plans, for his back-up plan he made Dobby the house elf over here with converstation with McGonagall about gillyweed to ensure that Dobby would get it, get some from Snape's office and give it to Harry before the task, and once again Harry finished the task because of Barty Jr. help. When Barty Jr. was at Hogwarts, Peter Pettigrew returned to care for Voldemort and watch over Barty senior who was still under the Imperius curse. After a while though Barty senior began to fight the Imperius curse just like Barty Jr. did and Voldemort decided it was no longer safe for him to leave the house. So he forced Barty senior to write letters to the ministry and say that he was ill, and Peter was sure that he remained at the house. Pettigrew didn't do his job very well though and Barty senior escaped, and he was heading to Hogwarts to tell Dumbledore everything including him helping his son escape Azkaban. Voldemort sent word to Barty Jr. and told him to stop his father at all costs, so he waited and watched using the Marauder's Map that he had taken from Harry. When he finally saw his father on the grounds, he put on and invisibility cloak and went toward him, he found him on the edge of the Forbidden Forest, but he couldn't do anything, because Harry and Victor Krum were there and he knew Voldemort needed Harry unhurt, he didn't see away stopping his father without hurting Harry. Fortunately Harry ran back to the castle to get Dumbledore and Barty Jr. took advantage of this and he stunned Krum and killed his father, then he dragged his father's body into the forest and covered him up with the invisibility cloak that he had worn out. When Dumbledore came out with Harry, Barty Jr. doubled backed and acted like he had just gotten there and Dumbledore told Barty Jr. who he still thought was mad-eye Moody to go find Barty senior. Barty Jr. went back to the body and he transfigured it into a boom and he buried it in front of Hagrid's cabin, he then told Dumbledore that he couldn't find the body anywhere.

For the third task of the tournament, he offered to carry the Triwizard cup into the maze before dinner and he turned into a portkey, so that when Harry touched it, it would take him directly to Voldemort which would finished their plan to bring Voldemort back to full strenght. He used his fake magical eye that he had stolen from the real Moody which could see through things, so he used it to see through the hedges and curse many obstacles out of Harry's way. He went to the other champions that Harry was competing against, stunning Fleur and putting the Imperius curse on Krum, so he would finished off Cedric and lead Harry's path to the cup clear. Harry touched the cup and Barty Jr. had done his part of the plan perfectly, when he felt Voldemort call of his Death Eaters, he knew that his master was back to full power, he didn't think that Harry was coming back, because he thought Voldemort would kill him. But when Harry did come back after Voldemort failed, he took Harry away from the stadium. He and Harry talked in his office and he slowly started to blow his cover when he said ''the Dark Lord and i have much in common. Both of us, for instance, had very disappointing fathers, very disappointing indeed. Both of us suffered the indignity, Harry, of being named after those fathers. And both of us had the pleasure, the very great pleasure, of killing our fathers to ensure the continued rise of the Dark Order!'' Right before Moody was about to kill Harry, Dumbledore burst in and stopped him, he said he knew it wasn't the real Moody, because the real Moody would not have taken you away from my sight after what happened tonight, the moment he took you, I knew, and I followed him. Barty Jr. turned back into himself after not taking apologies potion and Dumbledore then forced him to tell the truth about what happened. Barty Jr. told him about how he escaped Azkaban, the plan he had with Voldemort and then he smiled and said ''he's back, Lord Voldemort has returned.'' Barty Jr. was all the evidence that they needed to confirm that Voldemort had returned, all that they had to deal was take him into custody and have him testify. Unfortunately the minister for magic Cornelius Fudge brought a Dementor with him for his own protection, and when they got to Barty Jr. the Dementor got carried away and gave him the Dementors kiss, that means that he took Barty Jr. soul making him completely useless and like a vegetable, this meant that he couldn't testify. Barty Jr. suffered a fate worse than death. Ending the epic story of Voldemort's most loyal follower.

-fuRyy.

-fuRyy .


End file.
